Innocent and Naughty
by DarkFangWolf
Summary: A two-shot of how too much innocence and naughtiness could get Amu into trouble with her sexy navy haired boyfriend. Rated M for a reason! Amuto :


Cali:Okay people! Back to fanfiction! (Hopefully)

Ikuto: Erm...who the fuck are you?

Cali:*Facepalm* Man do I feel the love here. Well then again I did disappear for a year and then came back with another name...KIRA IS BACK, MOTHER FUCKKERRR!

Ikuto:Damn girl.

Amu:W...wow...You've...changed.

Cali:La duh. Almost in high school, baby! Ha, I've also moved on from you, Ikuto.

Ikuto:As in...

Amu:*Getting mad* Yea, as in...ahem ahem

Cali:Oh my, look at the time. Gotta go! *Runs away*

Amu: Well, she didn't change completely. Anyways...CALI AKA KIRA DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!

Alrighty my lovelies. I'm sorry to my old fans (aka not a lot) for ditching you guys. I had my reasons but they are _personal_. And for perverts, get your mind outta the gutter! Anyways, I'm back to writing again although I'm going to start out with one-shots and then moving on to longer stories. My updates may take a while but I'll try my best to keep on going. This is the "inappropriate" account but feel free to check out my other account which is 'Caliluverr'. I wrote a few but I never finished. My friend Morg, mountaingirl47, really inspired me to keep on going so a shout out to her! So on with the naughty story! Kisses for everyone!

_**Innocent? Or Naughty?**_

Part One:Innocent

Somewhere deep in the city of Tokyo, a pinkette was just beginning to wake up from her not-so 'pure' dream.  
"Damn it." She nearly yelled as she shot up after hitting the 'snooze' button for the 10th time. "Gotta go, gotta go!" She hopped around as she slipped on her striped knee socks. She pulled a hot-pink cami on and slipped a short sleeved punk-styled hoodie over it. After pulling on a short checkered skirt, she ran into the bathroom to brush her hair and wash her face.  
"Come on, come on, come on..." She muttered as she raced down the stairs. She glanced at the clock. 10:57 am. "I can probably make it to the park in 3 minutes. Maybe." After slipping on her flats, she ran out the house, slamming the door. She winced but decided to keep on going. The park was just in sight but it was already 11:00 am. _He's going to be pissed..._ She thought nervously as she pumped her long legs faster. The birds above her seemed to be mocking at her with their annoying little chirps.  
"Shut up. At least you don't have to worry about being late for a date." She growled at them.

Somewhere in the park, a young man leaned his head down, his midnight eyes staring sadly down at the concrete sideway. The wind gently blew his shiny navy lock in his face before he brushed them away. He checked his phone and sighed, walking away slowly.  
"Wait!" He turned in surprise as he heard the small, cute voice that he'd waiting to hear all morning. A bubblegum pink haired girl ran to his side, gasping for air.  
"Sorry...for being...late...Woke up...late." She gasped, hanging onto his shoulder for support.  
"You know, you might get punished one day for being late all the time." He whispered gently in her ear. The girl's honeycomb eyes widened.  
"Are you going to give me time out? Or not call me for a week? Please don't!" She whined, tugging at his hand. "I'm sorry! I'll try my best to be on time next time!"  
The navy haired man laughed. She was just too pure.  
"You're so innocent. Please stay that way." He begged playfully. She cocked her head at him, staring in the most adorable way.  
"Huh?" She asked curiously.  
"Nothing." He shook his head, still smirking. Then he looked at her with a genuine smile. "I love you so much, Hinamori Amu. Please stay with me forever." She blushed.  
"Hai!" She saluted him, making him laugh aloud. Then she hugged him before looking up at him and saying, "I love you too, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." They shared a slow, sensual kiss. An elderly couple passed.  
"Teenagers these day...making love at such a young age." The woman said to her elderly husband, "We started when we were well in the 20's!" Shaking their heads, they walked away. Amu and Ikuto heard every word. Amu turned red while Ikuto just laughed at her reaction.  
"What? You've been laughing at me too much. Have you been to the dentist lately? Did they overdose you on laughing gas?" She demanded. He looked at her seriously.  
"You know what I've been overdosing on lately?" He asked without any humor in his voice or eyes. The pinkette looked scared and glanced deep in his eyes for answers.  
"No...what?" She timidly asked, fearing the answer. _Please don't be drugs, please don't be drugs..._ She prayed. His face suddenly turned into an amused expression.  
"You." He laughed. She stood there with her mouth opened.  
"I hate you!" She yelled, punch him in the stomach. "You know how worried you got me?" She 'humph'ed and turned her back to him.  
"Aw..Amu.." He whined, hugging her from the back. "Don't make me tickle you!" She turned quickly to block his wiggling fingers.  
"Fine. All is forgiven!" She laughed as he managed to land a tickle blow. They stopped messing around and began walking to the restaurant where they were having brunch that day.

At the small sit-down restaurant, the waiter handed out menus. He seemed to be staring at the small pink haired girl a bit too much, Ikuto decided.  
"You may go. We'll call when we're ready...It may take a while." He added as the waiter began talking. The man reluctantly left the couple in peace. Beside him, Amu groaned.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Everything sounds and looks so yummy!" She whined. Ikuto sighed. That was his Amu, whining about the smallest things.  
"How about you order three and we can share them. If we can't finish it, then we can take it home for a early dinner snack, okay?" He reasoned to his childish-acting girlfriend. She nodded excitedly. They called the waiter over.  
"Now what can I get for the lovely miss?" He said, ignoring the death glares and silent threats he was receiving from the angry blue haired man.  
"Um...I would like the lox bagel with extra smoked salmon, sliced in half, two of the large pancakes with blueberry syrup topped with sliced strawberries, and an extra large poppyseed muffin sliced in half." Amu decided with sparkling eyes.  
"Will that be all for both?" The tall waiter asked without looking at Ikuto. Amu nodded.  
"Thanks!" She called. She turned back to the navy haired man who was still staring at her.  
"What?" She smacked his arm.  
"An 'extra large' muffin?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Hey, I have a big sweet tooth, okay! Don't judge what is already there." She stuck her tongue out at him. He then looked at her kinkily.  
"Why didn't you order the extra large sausage then?" He wiggled his eyebrows. She stared at him, confused.  
"You know I don't like pork! And why are you staring at me that way? It's creepy!" She said to him, oblivious to how dense she was being. Ikuto almost facepalmed himself. If this keeps up, they won't be able to have sex in years! Unless...  
"Hey Amu." He began to say as the food came and they began to eat. She looked up.  
"Yea?" She said.  
"After brunch, do you want to come over? It gets lonely without anyone there. Utau is still at one of her travel concerts. We could play some _games_." He hinted obviously.

But of course, she didn't get his catch.

"Ooo! Games! Sound like fun. Sure!" She giggled excitedly as she polished off her pancake and started on the bagel. Ikuto tried not to let his disappointment show. They were nearly in college and she was still oblivious to all the naughty things in the world. He wondered if she even knew what the word sex meant.  
"Amu." He started again cautiously. She looked up from her bagel.  
"Yes, my darling?" She fluttered her eyelashes purposefully. She didn't know how much it was turning her boyfriend on. He ignored his semi hard-on and kept talking.  
"Do you know what the word sex means?" She began to look surprised and Ikuto began to hope. Then she simply sat there.  
"Silly neko. Sex means gender. You know, girl or boy." She shook her head, laughing. Okay that is it, Ikuto thought.  
"You," He said, grabbing her arm, "..are coming with me." He dragged her out of her seat. She resisted.  
"I want my muffin!" She whined. "Besides, we did pay yet!" Sighing, the sexually frustrated boy wrapped her muffin into a napkin and left some bills to pay for their meal, purposely not leaving a tip for the waiter who couldn't keep his eyes to himself.

He dragged her to his house and unlocked the door, pushing her in.  
"Hey! What's the big ide-mm!" She yelled before getting muffled by Ikuto's steamy kiss. She kissed back, confused. He usually didn't act or kiss like this. Something was different. He pushed her on the couch and shoved a disc into the TV.  
"Now watch. You being innocent was cute but now, I'm going to have to take that away from you." Ikuto said, looking a bit apologetic. The TV turned on to show a man and a woman doing foreplay. The navy haired pervert looked at his girlfriend. She looked confused then shocked. She turned away into her boyfriend's shoulder. He got up and grabbed the remote to pause the porn.  
"W-what is this?" Amu asked timidly. He sighed.  
"Okay, I'm going to teach you about sex. Not the gender sex, but the other." He began. "Right now, the man is licking the woman's vagina, or as they call it, pussy. Everything sexual other than intercourse is called foreplay. What they are doing is called oral sex. Oral and anal sex are considered foreplay." He paused, letting the little pinkette absorb all the sex info.  
"Now the woman is returning the favor by sucking on his dick, or penis." She blushed at this.  
"Now they are doing anal sex. It is when the man sticks his dick in the woman's ass. See how he is using her cum, with comes for ejaculation or orgasms, to lubricate her hole? You can also use your tongue. The expression on her face is not pain, but pleasure. Of course, if it's your first time, it will hurt a bit but then it will turn into that." He said, gesturing to the woman. He turned the TV off and said, "We'll learn about the vaginal sex tomorrow."

He stroked his hard member through his jeans before taking them off along with his boxers. Amu gasped but he continued. He took off his shirt so he was now completely naked. "This is a fully erect dick. There are many terms for it. Member, manhood, penis, dick, erection, and so on." He reached out to his girlfriend and to her surprise, he began undressing her. Now she was fully naked other than her knee socks. He touched her pussy and began to stroke it until it was wet.  
"This is the vagina as you know. We also call it the womanhood and most popularly, the pussy. He rubbed her sensitive jewel and she moaned. Amu looked around in surprise until she realized the moaning came from her. She blushed.  
"That is called the clitoris, or clit." He then moved on. He stood up and showed his curious girlfriend his dick. Her eyes widened at the girth of it.  
"The head has a slit that the cum comes out of." He grabbed her hand and set it on his throbbing erection. "Feel the veins?" She nodded. His slid her hands to his balls. "This is where all the semen is stored." To her surprise, he opened her mouth and stuck his erection in. She gagged before calming down to suck it. He groaned quietly.  
"Like this, Ikuto?" She asked softly as she took her mouth out and squeezed the dick in her hands. He nodded through the pleasure.  
"Are you ready to try anal?" She nodded. He flipped her on all fours on the couch. He first wet her virgin hole with her juices before sticking a finger in. He almost died. She was so tight around just one finger. Amu moaned as her boyfriend began to add more fingers and stretch her out. It hurt, but it felt good too. She nearly jumped when she felt his erection at the now puckered hole. He slid in and the pinkette cried with pain. When he was almost all the way in, he stopped and let her rest. When he felt that she was ready, he began slamming. Their moans filled the room. Amu had already cummed for it was just her first time feeling pleasure. Ikuto felt his dick twitch but he held it in. He had to stay hard. He kept pounding and he mewled with pleasure.  
"Oh. Ikuto. Ikuto! IKUTO!" The pinkette closed her golden orbs as she orgasmed for the third time. He suddenly pulled out and she began to complain when he stuffed his junk in her mouth and began to jack off. She felt his hot salty cum slide down her throat and instinct kicked in. She began sucking him until he was dry. They sat back and gasped. Amu looked at Ikuto and their eyes met before they both leaned in for a sensual kiss, not one full of lust.  
"Now it's time for me to return the favor." Ikuto said, spreading Amu's legs apart. He fingered her and she screamed as a foreign object entered her in her sensitive place. After sticking three fingers in her tight pussy, he began licking and sucking on her clit. Amu shot up and grabbed Ikuto's midnight locks, pressing his head in, which mean pressing his tongue in more. Amu was in the middle of orgasming when someone unlocked the door and walked in. Everyone froze. The intruder was the first to speak.

"Amu? Ikuto?"

"UTAU?" Both yelled.

Cali:*blush*

Ikuto:What? It's just a sex scene. Well foreplay scene. Same thing.

Amu:No! They're so different!

Ikuto:Seems like I was a good teacher, huh?

Amu:Shut up! Besides, it's Cali's first sex scene.

Ikuto:You were the one who said foreplay and sex were dif-

Amu:YOU SHUT UP!

Cali:*Recovers* Haha, you guys got caught...by your sister, Ikuto! Hahaha.

Utau:Yea, walking on your brother and best friend...Ug...Anyways, R&R!

Ikuto:You would of done the same with Kukai..

Utau:Why you-!

Cali: Byyyyyeeeee! :D


End file.
